The present invention relates to a method for carbon dioxide reduction during the production of steel and also to a suitable arrangement with a steelworks.
During the production of steel, large amounts of coal and coke are expended. When fossil fuels are combusted, carbon dioxide is formed and up to now has been exported from steelworks into the ambient air in many cases. It is known that these emissions increasingly lead to an environmental and climatic problem.
A known approach for reducing carbon dioxide emission is so-called CCS routes (Carbon Dioxide Capture and Storage) which lead to the sequestration of highly concentrated carbon dioxide. During the sequestration, highly concentrated carbon dioxide is stored in underground chambers. In order to obtain highly concentrated carbon dioxide of a purity of approximately 98% or higher from steelworks off-gases, this is separated therefrom by gas-scrubbing processes.
In this case, the emission is indeed avoided, or at least reduced, but new carbon is still continuously introduced into the blast-furnace process and additional carbon dioxide is constantly produced and reemitted or has to be separated and stored.